Problem: Simplify the expression. $2p(-3p-1)$
Use the distributive property to distribute the ${2p}$ $ = ({2p} \times -3p) + ({2p} \times -1)$ $ = (-6p^{2}) + (-2p)$ $ = -6p^{2} - 2p$